I'll Be Your Hit Single
by Alome Fenwinkle
Summary: Jack is the lead singer in the band Jack Frost and The Guardians and Hiccup hates their music. He somehow gets dragged to a concert where he meets Jack and then obvious flirting ensues. It is a one shot. Rated a very very soft M because I cannot write porn to save my life. I apologize for that. Very little plot or thinking was put into this.
1. Chapter 1

**I truthfully don't think there is any plot in this what-so-ever and I apologize for everything. **

**So Jack is in a band called Jack Frost and The Guardians and Hiccup hates that band but ends up getting dragged into a concert and stuff happens. **

**I don't own either of the boys, I just made up this fanfic. **

**Rating: I'm going to say M but it's a very, _very_ soft M cause, I'm sorry, but I cannot write full on porn and I applaud those who can. **

* * *

"This is the worst thing you have ever dragged me into," Hiccup muttered. He pushed past sweaty bodies of twenty-something year olds, already drunken college students and possible teenagers, and even the occasional tween accompanied by a doe-eyed parent. He was with his best friend and the person to bring him to his cruel fate of standing in a convention center, waiting to get to their seats. "How did you manage to get me here again?" _Is someone not wearing deodorant or are they selling Taco Bell nearby? Seriously this is disgusting._

Toothless grinned, holding up his VIP pass from around his neck. "I won two front row seats and a private meet up with Jack Frost from Jack Frost and The Guardians on the radio. Remember, you were there when I made the call." He was much taller than Hiccup with darker skin and wild electric green eyes. His hair would make any woman jealous, long and the color of midnight, straight as a pin. "You were the only one who could make it today and I wasn't about to go alone." His attire for the night was a ragged tank and some jeans with a few too many holes in them. But then again that seemed to be the only style he knew.

"Right," Hiccup sighed. _Why do I have to baby him?_ Toothless had followed him relentlessly throughout school, whining and begging for him to come. It didn't help they were roommates in an apartment and he had to fall asleep to his guilt tripping scenarios. "I just don't see why we couldn't have just sold the tickets and just saved the money for something better." He crossed his arms and tried to step out of the way of a guy moving past. It smelled of vomit and beer already and the show hadn't even started.

He wasn't excited as Toothless was for various reasons. One: he had a paper due Monday and there was no way he was going to get any sleep. Two: he wasn't a big drinker nor did he really like the taste of alcohol (they were both underage still anyways). Three: his taste in music varied, but it never ever came close to Jack Frost. He hated his sound, his over hyped beats. It was all just too much.

So he stood next to Toothless, lips pursed and arms crossed. He stood out from the crowd who was all dressed to dance and party. With a plaid shirt unbuttoned and some baggy jeans to hide his prosthetic, he looked like the unhappiest person in the whole building. And for all he knew it was true. "This is getting tiring and I'm not going to stand for the whole entire concert." Toothless just gave him a tired look and he shrugged. "I'm sorry but I can't just force myself to enjoy this crap you call music." _I don't see how anyone could. But then again, here we are._

"Look Hic, you're my best friend and the only one to agree to come so please don't ruin this night for me." The taller boy frowned, looking down at his friend. Hiccup ran a hand through his shaggy, brunette hair, tugging on the small braid under his right ear. It was his signature hairstyle that he decided looked better than nothing. "I promise I'll help you out the next time you need something."

"Alright, alright," he huffed. _I really, really need to stop babying him. _Toothless grinned and squeezed his shoulder painfully hard. "Just don't expect me to get overjoyed or anything." Another squeeze and he rolled his eyes. The line finally started moving and they began to filter into their seats. That meant the two college boys had to go down close to ten different flights of stairs to reach the bottom pit where their seats were, directly in front of center stage. They finally dropped into their chairs, kicking their feet out in front of them.

Thirty to forty-five minutes later, the lights in the convention center dimmed. The slow beat of a drum filled the air and Hiccup's teeth were chattering, the base shaking his seat. Fog flowed from the stage and he coughed, covering his mouth with his sleeve as lasers of all different colors danced in front of them before stopping in the center of the stage. Slowly, a figure rose from the floor, a fist in the air and a guitar slung over his shoulder. "How's everyone in Berk doing tonight?!"

Hiccup frowned. _Now the torture begins._ Jack Frost was now up and out, all lights on him as he searched the crowd with his vibrant sapphire eyes. His denim vest did little to cover his bare chest and multiple tattoos. Tight jeans were low on his hips, enough to show a trail of hair leading down to where Hiccup assumed was every girl's dream. He was pale and his hair was shaved so he had a very messy mohawk, dyed white while the sides of his head were a natural brown. And of course, there were the multiple piercings along his ears, winking in the lights above.

The two other band members were a very muscular man behind the drums, gray hair shining with sweat already. Black, ink like tattoos scrawled across his skin as he meticulously worked with his sticks. He had a very grim looking smile as he beat down on a drum, foot tapping to a fast pace rhythm.

On base was a woman, smaller than the two of them, but she had twice as much energy. Her hair was a rainbow, feathers dangling from the ends as she whipped her head to and fro. He outfit was almost as bright as her hair, skirt swirling with every turn she made.

All together they were a show for the ages, with all their sounds and looks. Everyone was into it except Hiccup who sat with a frown, slumping in his chair. That is until Jack looked down at him, _directly_ at him, and flashed one of the most dazzling smiles the freckled teen had ever seen. A girl behind him must have assumed he was looking at her because she screamed and reached out, hand smack Hiccup in the head. He snapped out of his trance and figured Jack probably _was_ looking at the girl. _Stupid_, he thought to himself, _what the hell could I possibly be thinking._

Toothless was standing, hands thrown into the air as he shouted along with the first song. He tugged at Hiccup's sleeve and motioned for him to stand. "Come on, at least have fun," he said loudly. Hiccup held up a hand and he gave him a disappointed look before turning his attention back to the band. Throughout the rest of the concert Jack never looked back at Hiccup's section, though it felt like he was always watching.

* * *

Toothless was claiming to vomit as he bounced on the leather couch they were sitting on. After the show the two made their way back stage, flashing their VIP passes around. They were ushered into a small room filled with room temperature cheese cubes and flat soda. "I swear Hic; I really am going to vomit."

"If you vomit I will personally murder you in this room with cheese cubes," he said without wavering. "Seriously, watching a two hour concert and all we get is some nasty food and a dark room to sit in. If this is how they treat all their VIP guests, I can't wait to see how they treat everyone else." _He's probably off having groupie sex in one of the bathrooms around here._

"You do know the band does a lot of charity work too, right? They're actually very nice people." Toothless leaned against the arm rest, pushing his hair from his face. "They're not as bad as you make them out to be."

He shrugged, crossing his legs. "Call me cynical. I just don't like them, I know you do and that's great. Once this night is over I am going to sleep and permanently wiping this from my memory." His skin was sticky from the humidity of the convention center and he was severely tired. "When is he even getting here? It's been an hour and no one has shown up."

The door opened and Toothless nudged him, smiling. Jack sauntered in as if he hadn't seen them and went over to the food, sniffing around before making a face. He finally just poured himself some warm soda and fell in between them, throwing his free arm behind Hiccup's head. "So how did you like the concert?" He asked, sipping his drink. "Did I look good?"

"Oh," Toothless was speechless for a moment. "Oh wow you guys were amazing!" He was beginning to talk faster which meant he was excited. Hiccup had seen him like this before when a new song came out. "I-I'm Toothless by the way. Like, I love all your songs you have no idea! I even have all your CDs with the bonus tracks and everything."

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "Well thank you Toothless. I'll be sure to tell the guys about that." He turned to Hiccup and eyes gave off a cocky glint as they stared each other down. "And what about you lumber jack? You didn't look like you were enjoying the show."

"So you noticed?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed by the new nick name. _Let's get this over with. _"My name is Hiccup by the way and sorry but I don't like your music." Jack's smile seemed to twitch. "I only came here because my friend asked me to." Toothless glared at him but he ignored it. "I have a paper due and I need to work on it so could we just hurry this up a bit."

Silence ensued for a few minutes before Jack finally regained his composure. "Ah, so college kids. I skipped out on college, went straight to music. What're you majoring in?" He leaned forward slightly. Hiccup noticed though he looked sweaty, he smelled like winter. Fresh and pure.

Toothless rubbed the back of his head, shy. "I'm majoring in engineering. I hope one day to work with planes and things like that." Jack nodded, giving off a generic compliment that Hiccup wasn't paying attention to. "And Hiccup is majoring in art with a minor in literature."

"Look at you two being all smart." The white haired male stretched and Hiccup felt like they were too close. Their knees almost touching and the room was too hot for him. "Well maybe it's because of all that literature that your friend here doesn't like my music. Since he reads all those fancy poems and stories. I'm not good enough." His arm seemed to curl closer to Hiccup's neck and the hairs on his body stood. "Right lumber jack?"

Hiccup bristled and would have bared his teeth if he could. "Anyone with half a brain would find your music to be distasteful," he blurted. Toothless looked hurt and he bit his lip. "Sorry," he coughed, "I'm just exhausted. Sorry for taking up your time." Jack watched him carefully, his grin tilting just to the right. "You know what, I'm just going to get going, you two can keep chatting." Jack's presence was offsetting and made his stomach curl. Something about the star was making him nervous.

Toothless' eyebrows came together as he stood. "How are you going to get home? I drove us here."

"I'll take the bus," he mumbled. _I'm not staying here with someone like him. _Gathering his things, he couldn't meet Jack's eyes. "I'll text you when I get back to the apartment." Toothless stood and grabbed his wrist, willing him to stay. "Look," he lowered his voice, "obviously this isn't my thing and you two would probably have an easier time talking without me."

"Do you even have your key?" The darker boy frowned as Hiccup sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you just stay and-"

"If I may be so kind," Jack broke in. "I can actually drive you." Toothless brightened and Hiccup seemed to shrink away. "Toothless I'm sure Tooth and Bunnymund would love to chat with you while I drive him." He stood with his body moving fluidly as he shoved his hands into his back pockets. "I'd actually love to get some fresh air."

Hiccup was about to protest but Toothless looked at him sternly. "Just go Hic; I'd actually feel a lot safer if you went with someone." Toothless was very protective of him, ever since they were little and he had his accident. He was always clinging to the smaller teen no matter where they went. "Please? I'll give you my key."

With a dark glare and a tired sigh, Hiccup looked away. "Alright, whatever." Toothless finally released his arm and pulled out the key. He snatched it away and shoved it into his pocket, moving back as Jack approached. "I'm guessing you're not supposed to drive me but you're going to do it anyways." The way his blue eyes glinted made Hiccup's stomach set on fire, burning up and into his lungs. _Of course, your bad-boy image must remain intact._ "Well aren't we a rebel," he muttered dryly.

"Without a cause, maybe." Jack shrugged and motioned for them to follow as he slipped out the door.

"You owe me double," Hiccup growled. He jabbed a finger into Toothless' chest and the taller boy nodded. "Maybe even triple."

"Okay Hic, calm down and go," he urged. "You're so paranoid."

He frowned, marching after Toothless . "I have a good reason to be!"

* * *

"You know I bet your boyfriend would like it a lot more if you smiled once in a while." Jack tapped his hands to the song playing on the radio while Hiccup pushed himself deeper into his seat.

"He's not my boyfriend," he said tightly. "He's my friend. We've known each since we were little." Toothless was currently talking with Bunnymund (drummer and self-named badass) and Tooth (base player and girlfriend to self-named badass). Jack snuck past their manager Mr. North and assistant Sandy, grabbing a set of keys to one of their rental cars. Now Hiccup was crammed into his seat giving him directions to their apartment complex. "I only came with him because no one else would." _And now I'm stuck with an asshole like you. What a night._

"So you were a pity date?" The singer nodded, pulling up to a red light. In the dimness of the car, his skin looked translucent as if he were a ghost. When his eyes fell on Hiccup's face, he gave a smirk. "Are you staring at me because of my incredulous looks?" He asked slyly, raising a peppered eyebrow. "I'd bet I would make a better boyfriend than Toothless."

Hiccup scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Why not? I'm sure you would look better if you smiled. Like I said earlier." Silence swelled and the radio seemed to quiet. "So might I ask why you don't like our music or me for that matter?"

"Is your image really that important to you?" Hiccup leaned an elbow against the door, giving a haughty look to the white haired boy. "Seriously, do you ever _not_ think about yourself?" Jack just glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as he drove. "I just don't like your type of music, it's all so fast paced and the chorus is pretty much the same lines over and over again. I understand that's what most music is but a lot of your songs are just about one night stands and sex." He shrugged and looked out his window at the cars passing by. "I feel like everything now is about that. Whatever happened to the poems about loving someone from far away? Or wanting to be with someone forever?"

Jack seemed to think this over, scratching his jaw. "I have written songs like that before, but they were just never right for the band." He waved a hand through the air. "If you listen to some of our songs the one night stands actually have a lot more emotion than you think. They're about wanting to see that person again and be with them but they can't meet again."

"So they're about your girlfriend?"

"Don't have one."

Hiccup looked shocked. "Boyfriend?"

Now the singer grinned. "Are you flirting with me _Hic_?" Hiccup was irked by him using his nickname Toothless gave him but it was better than 'lumber jack'.

"Sorry," he laughed, "you aren't my type." They pulled in to the parking lot of the apartment complex and Hiccup unbuckled himself. As did Jack. "Wait, what're you doing?"

"I'm making sure you get in safely," he said. Hiccup shouted but he was already out of the car, waiting for the smaller teen. "Don't worry; I'm not going to attack you."

Hiccup pulled out his (Toothless') apartment key and started for the stairs. "Bad publicity?" _Maybe he's not the biggest asshole around._

Jack followed, shivering slightly since he hadn't changed at all. He was still wearing his outfit from the concert and Hiccup was surprised he didn't attract more attention to himself. They got inside and Hiccup dropped his things on the small kitchen counter, watching as Jack wandered around aimlessly. It was a small apartment, one bedroom one bathroom with a kitchen and living room. Just enough space for the two friends. "Wow, it's clean. Must be from you." The freckled teen wasn't about to comment since it was true. He was always cleaning up after Toothless.

Without warning, Jack was gone from his sight and he panicked. "Jack?" He ran through the tiny apartment, almost tripping on his prosthetic when he heard the strum of a guitar. Swearing under his breath he barged into his and Toothless' bedroom. Jack was perched on his bed, acoustic guitar in his arms as he played a slow melody. "What in hell are you doing?" He asked, clenching his hands. "You can't just walk into other people's rooms and touch their things!" _Just because he's famous he thinks he can do whatever he wants. I stand to correct myself on the biggest asshole thought._

It was easy to tell whose side was whose. Toothless had a bunch of different posters of bands (mainly Jack Frost and The Guardians) as well as clothes thrown around haphazardly. Hiccup's side was much neater, bed perfectly made and books neatly stacked on a small bookshelf.

"Is this your guitar?" He patted it, creating a hollow echo. Hiccup shook his head, still trying to be angry at him. Jack hummed a tune and began to play again, his fingers moving over the wires with great dexterity. "I bet your boyfriend was too shy to tell me he sang. So an artist and a musician living together," he said absently.

Hiccup didn't fight him on the boyfriend comment and just stood there, rubbing his arms as he glared at Jack. He felt exposed when other people were in his room, touching his things. It was his place (as well as Toothless') and it was just weird to have others intrude on it. But seeing Jack sitting on his bed, he didn't feel anything.

"You remind me a lot of someone I know," Jack said after a long bout of silence. He started playing a slow melody, his voice rising from his throat gently.

_Emma I'm sorry_

_ Sorry for everything_

_ Emma understand_

_ Please hear me sing_

_ Emma Emma_

_ Come back and see_

_ What we truly, truly could possibly be_

Jack stopped singing, his voice wavering away. It was different than how he sang with his band. Softer and broken as his voice dropped to a low key. Hiccup was utterly at a loss for words, his mouth opening just slightly. Jack looked up and grinned almost shyly. "That was part of a song I scrapped a while ago. I told you not all my songs are about sex or a one night stand, but you can see why it wouldn't work with my band."

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend?" Hiccup sat opposite to him on Toothless' bed. For some reason his anger dissipated after he had finished singing.

"I don't," the singer shrugged. He put down the guitar and tilted his head slightly. "I wrote it for my sister after we broke apart." Hiccup looked away, feeling like he was trespassing on a secret. Jack didn't seem to mind speaking more, though it looked like it was causing him pain. "Our parents died in a freak winter accident and my sister blamed herself. She moved away to a different town and goes to college now, an artist like you." Their eyes met and Hiccup swallowed loudly. "I tried to contact her but she's still so afraid I'll hate her. Every concert we have I invite her hoping she'll show up, but she never does." He folded his hands in front of him and shook his head. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this," he said through a weak laugh. "You obviously don't care."

Hiccup pulled up his left pant leg, showing his prosthetic to Jack. "No, I understand," he whispered. _No, I shouldn't be telling him this._ Something was compelling him and he couldn't seem to stop it. "I lost my mother in a car accident when I really young, Toothless was the one to save me. Got my leg cut off as well but the biggest loss was her." His words wouldn't stop and his face burned, shoving his pant leg back down. "N-Not that it really matters to you though." _Why is it so easy to talk to you? To tell you things I've never told anyone else._

Jack stood, going over to him slowly. "You know throughout the whole concert I couldn't stop looking at you." His voice was low and Hiccup had to strain to hear him over the pounding in his chest. "Everyone was screaming and yelling for my attention but you were hiding from me. You didn't want to be noticed." They were so close, Jack leaning over him, slim yet muscular arms boxing Hiccup against the bed. "Something about you just bothered me and I thought it was because you weren't like everyone else," he paused, "you were like _me_."

"J-Jack?" Hiccup's voice was thin, barely audible. "Seriously you should get back." _Why is it so hard to breathe when he's near?_

"I realize now that that's the exact reason. You're not like all the other fans." Jack had him all the way down, hair splayed out over the sheets, their eyes never breaking away from each other. His knee was pressed into the college student's crotch, leaning forward ever so slightly. "You're like me. We're both broken deep down inside and we hide it. We hide the pain."

Now the smaller male fought back, pushing at his chest so he could stand. He went to the door and swept his arm in a motion for him to leave. "Please," he murmured, "you need to go. Thank you for the ride and thanks for the talk but it's getting late." Jack straightened himself and headed for the door slowly, giving a small glance to Hiccup. "S-Sorry but I have a paper and…" He trailed off quietly. _You're making it hard for me to hate you._

When Jack was directly in front of him, his body was on fire. Their eyes met and his breath was stolen, fingers shaking on the doorknob. The taller male must have noticed because he stepped closer, cold hands cupping freckled cheeks. Their mouths clashed and Hiccup hurriedly grabbed for the door to stay balanced, other arm wrapping itself desperately around the singer's neck. _How did it come to this?_ He thought aimlessly as Jack's hands scrounged his body for places to grope, finding plenty. _How did I end up here with someone like him?_ Jack bit down gently on his bottom lip, causing him to gasp. Taking the opening, the white haired boy slid his tongue in quickly, fighting with Hiccup's.

Hiccup moved away, covering his mouth when he finally realized what he was doing. "N-No, we can't." _I'm not going to be another groupie. This isn't going to happen._ Jack actually looked hurt, one hand slightly raised towards him. "I can't do this," he whispered, "I barely know you okay. You don't even know me all that well."

"What if I said I wanted to?" His blue eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth. "Through the whole entire concert, all I kept thinking about was you," he said hoarsely. "And then when I saw you waiting for me, I didn't know what to do." Hiccup stepped back when he approached. "I know I probably seem like a giant asshole making money off horrible songs but you need to understand that all of me isn't like that." He pointed to the guitar with a shaking finger. "I showed you a song no one else was supposed to hear aside from my sister. I showed you me because I thought you would understand."

"You could be lying," Hiccup argued quietly. "This whole entire night could be all an act for you to get your next number one single out of me." _I'm not going to be that person._ Jack managed to grab his hand and slip his other arm around his waist, fingers brushing the top of his jeans. "You could be faking everything." But deep in his chest he hoped he was wrong.

Jack looked him squarely in the eyes and noticed how green they were. "Then why aren't you fighting back right now?" His hand dove under his shirt to trail up his spine, counting each ridge as his breath hitched.

"I-" _Why aren't I fighting back?_ His mind was becoming numb with Jack's cold hand pressing into his lower back. Their lips hovered over each other and Jack brought his hips against his, grinding lightly enough to earn a moan. _Why can't I stop him?_ Hiccup closed his eyes slowly, letting Jack map out his skin with his fingers and palms. His lips were hot, their skin suddenly shinning with sweat. _Do I want to stop him?_ Jack moved his hips again, harder. "J-Jack," he groaned.

_No_, he decided,_ no I don't. _

"Hic," Jack whispered against his neck. "Can I?" Hiccup could only muster a sort of gurgling response as his hands braced themselves against Jack's chest, trying to get his vest off. "Hiccup." He said his name over and over, wrestling with his plaid shirt and throwing it on the floor. They broke their kissing so the brunette could pull his under shirt off and fling it on Toothless's bed. Once they were both shirtless they were back to touching each other. Hiccup's arms curled around Jack's neck, anchoring their lips together while Jack's hands gripped the smaller male's hips, grinding against him. They were both moaning, breathing heavily already. "God damn it Hiccup," he muttered.

They were on the bed, writhing on top of Hiccup's sheets. Jack reached for his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Hiccup was pushing his hair from his forehead, trying control his breath as he looked up to the man kneeling on him. "Are you sure?" Was all he could think to say, throat desperately dry. Jack simply pulled out a condom and tossed his wallet with his vest, leaning down to kiss him gently.

Yes, Hiccup had had sex before. But this was different. Jack was methodical, kissing every inch of his slick skin while his fingers danced over his sides and stomach. It was warm and it was aching as they moved together. Hiccup was holding onto Jack as if his life depended on it, fingers digging into his shoulder blades, drawing blood. Jack sang his name as he rhythmically pulsed inside him, lips molding to his. "Hiccup," he whispered as if he was pained.

Hearing his name in such a seductive voice made his body feel too tight for him. They slipped against each other, calling out each other's names in their blind passion. Soon Hiccup began to feel too hot, his head thrown back as he raked his nails down Jack's back, a guttural scream coming from deep within his throat. Jack bit down on Hiccup's neck right after, holding him tight as they both shook with utter exhaustion. He slipped out and after cleaning up he got back into the small bed, pulling the brunette against him, kissing his forehead. After a good half hour of silence, Hiccup looked up at him. "So am I just going to be another song about a one night stand?" _I already know the answer._ _So what was this all for?_

"Didn't I tell you?" Jack shifted so their legs tangled. "My one night stand songs are about wanting to see that person again. So that only means I'll want to be with you," he explained with a crooked grin. "Don't worry Hic; I might have to leave for a while, but who says I can't come back for a _private_ concert?"

"But I hate your music," he snorted.

"I never said I would sing with my voice." Jack kissed him firmly, running his hand over his sides and hips. "Unless of course you do come around to my band." Hiccup laughed and ran his own fingers through his mohawk, tugging gently. "So what about that paper you had due?"

He shrugged, eyes feeling heavy. "I can work on it tomorrow," he yawned. _I can't fall asleep. If I fall asleep it'll be over. _

Jack pulled the covers up to their chins and shifted so Hiccup was using his arm as a pillow. "Why don't you sleep then?" They kissed softly and he smiled against his lips. "I'll sing to you." Hiccup nodded, pressing his face into Jack's neck, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

With a soft lullaby and words Hiccup wasn't paying attention to, he drifted off to sleep, nestled deeply in Jack's warmth.

* * *

He woke up to the sounds of something banging around and he sat up immediately, blindly reaching out for Jack who wasn't there. _Right_, he thought, _of course_. He got up and took his time since his body was still loose from the night. Pulling on his boxers he stumbled out into the kitchen, glaring at the bright light of the sun filtering through the kitchen windows. Toothless was at the counter, pouring himself some coffee into a chipped mug. "Well good morning sunshine."

Hiccup made a grunting noise, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Can I get some of that?" Toothless poured him some and he gulped half of it down before collapsing into a rickety chair that sat at the tiny table. "What time did you get in last night?" He asked through a yawn.

"Well," Toothless began, sitting across from him, "I was going to get in around one but no one opened the door for me or picked up their cell phone." Hiccup flushed and he raised an eyebrow. "By three thirty Jack was leaving I finally got to go inside. I'm just going to ignore the fact that you slept with one of my favorite artists of all time and instead take that as an accomplishment. Now I can go to parties and say, hey, my best friend had sex with Jack Frost from Jack Frost and The Guardians."

"I am so sorry Toothless." Hiccup covered his face and groaned. "Ugh, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." _Did I? Did I really?_

Toothless leaned back in his chair and tossed a folded piece of paper at his head. "Whatever Hic, just forget about it. He said to give this to you when you woke up. He also autographed about twenty of my CDs, so we're even." He stood and took a sip of his coffee, winking. "Don't worry I didn't read it."

Hiccup unfolded the piece of paper (he recognized it from one his notebooks) and on it was messy handwriting.

_Hey, I think I might have a new song in mind. This is what I have so far:_

_ That boy I caught staring_

_ The one with the smile_

_ I know I'll love him _

_ If just for a little while_

_ What do you think? You know what; you should just call me and tell me. Maybe it'll help with my creativity. _

His number was scribbled at the bottom along with his signature. Hiccup laughed to himself and went back to his room, grabbing his phone and inputting the number. _I can't believe this_, he thought, _he might not even pick up. It could just be a false number._ He dialed anyways.

It took three rings before he picked up. "Hic," he said breathlessly.

Hiccup read over the lyrics and felt his stomach jump, a smile spreading on his lips. "Your song," he said with a laugh, "it really sucks."

* * *

**Aaand that's it. I don't know what compelled me to write this and there is nothing to it. **

**Kisses and unicorns**

**~Shi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shit shit shit shit. This was supposed to be only one thing. Shiiiit. I don't know what happened. Shit I apologize.**

**Rating: Okay, I _tried_. And when I write _tried_, I mean I used whatever I have learned from reading other works. So it is M. Just a very _badly_ done M. **

* * *

Hiccup had to admit that it was sort of cool to turn on the radio and have the number one song for the third week in a row be about him. Now, he never got a big head about it nor did he go around bragging. No one would believe him anyways that Jack Frost's love song was about an awkward male college student. Jack, due to Hiccup's incessant badgering, had made the song so no one knew it whether he was singing to a guy or a girl. Since nobody (aside from a select few) knew the song was about Hiccup, he was going to keep it that way. And though he wouldn't tell anyone else, he actually had the song on his iPod. The _only_ song by Jack on the device. Toothless always joked about it and loved to catch his friend turning up the volume ever-so-slightly whenever the song came on in the car.

"So are you going to the benefit summer concert?" Toothless fanned himself with an old notebook, lazing on the couch.

Hiccup was spread out on the floor, arm thrown over his eyes. "I don't know," he groaned, "I told him not to send me a pass but he did it anyways." _He's been asking about it as well. He's really stuck on this._ They were both stripped down to their boxers, sweating as they watched the local news station interview artists performing in the benefit. Jack would be up soon. "It's too hot to be going anywhere anyways."

"Well if we would just buy an air cond-"

"Too expensive." Hiccup rolled to a cooler spot on the floor, spreading his arms out. "Just suck on some ice cubes and get over it."

"If I had the energy to kick you, I would." The interviewer announced the next artist and both boys sat up. "Hey look, your boyfriend is coming on."

Hiccup flipped him off but kept his attention on the screen. Boyfriend was a very tentative word. They had been calling and texting each other since Jack was on the road. He was finally back in town for the benefit and Hiccup, though he denied it, was a _little_ excited. _I would be excited if any old acquaintance showed up though. He's nothing special._ "And here with us right now is Jack Frost from Jack Frost and The Guardians!" The female interviewer practically squealed.

Jack came on screen and for a moment Hiccup was stunned. His mohawk had long since been cut away and he was growing his hair out, though it was still his signature white. His fabulous eyes seemed like a fairytale when the sun hit it them. So yes, Hiccup was a smidgen blown away by his good looks, but it wasn't like he actually cared just about facial beauty. Those long night discussions with the singer showed he was more than just another pretty face. Of course he was still arrogant and one of the biggest assholes Hiccup knew. That would probably _never_ change. So there he was, dazzling smile turned towards the camera. "Hey Berk, can't wait to sing for you."

"So Jack," the interviewer said, "your new single 'They're The One' has been topping the charts for a while now, how does that feel?"

He laughed good heartedly. "It feels amazing actually. I have to thank all our fans for loving it so much. Thanks guys." To add effect he blew a fake kiss to the camera. Toothless started laughing.

Now the woman put on a devious smile. "There's been speculation that this song is about someone, can you justify this for us?" She leaned in closer and put a hand on his arm.

Hiccup felt a twinge in his stomach.

Jack eased away from her touch with a shrug. "I can say it's about someone. But they're very shy and would rather not be mentioned." He gave a knowing look straight at the camera and Hiccup swore electricity was running through his body. It wasn't like they were keeping their somewhat-not really-romance in the dark. Hiccup just thought it would bring unwanted attention to them both so they decided to keep it on the down low. It wasn't like it was an actual thing anyways.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to them if they're watching?" The woman seemed slightly disappointed and moved back, a small pout on her prefect bow lips. "Anything sentimental?"

He rolled his blue eyes upwards in thought and tapped his chin. "Uh, yeah, there is." He grabbed the mike and gave his always stunning smile. "Hey, if you're watching this-which I know you are-I want you to know that whenever I sing your song I think about when we met. You _know_ what I mean? Maybe we'll meet again and have another _magical_ time together." He winked and Hiccup curled into himself, mortified he would say such things on public television.

"That's Jack Frost everybody." The screen was filled with just the woman now, pushing her blonde hair from her face. "Live from the Berk Summer Festival that will be happening this weekend, I'm-" Toothless clicked off the television and they both sat in silence for a while, wiping their foreheads.

"You two better not lock me out-"

"Shut up," Hiccup hissed. "Just because he says something like that doesn't mean it's going to happen. He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm just going to have sex with him after he just got here." _Not that it was bad, it's just I'm not going to be his sex toy._ He stood and stretched, his muscles straining. "Besides, I'm not going to the concert." _I should sell the pass for money. Get an air conditioner_.

The larger boy didn't even bother to stand. "What? Why not? You know Jack is going to be really depressed when you don't show up." He fell back onto the couch and tried to get into a comfortable position that would keep him cool. He ended up looking like a dying starfish, dark hair spilled over the edge of the couch.

Hiccup ran a hand through his own hair, some strands sticking to his skin. "That's great but I'm not going to sit there again and listen to his music. It still sucks no matter what." He went to the small window looking out over the parking lot and sighed as the sunlight filtered through heavily. "Jack can keep sending me passes and whine all he wants; I'm not going to go." _I'm not falling for his charm._

"Wow," Toothless whistled, "you are a very mean boyfriend."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Then what, exactly, is he?"

The brunette male turned away from the window, glaring at his roommate. Since the shades weren't closed, though they really should have been, the sunlight fell on his shoulders, burning. "We're just friends. Not even that. Just-two-guys-who-happen-to-know-each-other is the best way to describe us." Toothless laughed giving him a disbelieving look. "What? We are!"

"Yeah, okay Hic, you say what you want. But two-guys-who-just-met-then-have-sex-and-then-keep- in-touch-over-the-past-few-months sounds way more like it. And you seriously don't believe your boyfriends." He made a tsking noise and Hiccup smacked his foot but Toothless was faster, jumping off the couch to pin him down.

"I thought you said you didn't have any energy!"

Toothless pulled Hiccup's arm behind his back with a tug. "I lied," he sang. "Now admit your boyfriends."

"Toothless! Get off!" Hiccup struggled, kicking his legs out. His prosthetic thumped uselessly on the floor. Even when they were younger Toothless had always been the stronger one. Beating up the bullies that decided to make Hiccup their prey. In return, Hiccup helped him with his studies, making sure he didn't fail anything. It was harder than it sounded. "You are a grown college student and this is how you choose to act in this situation?! It's too hot for this!"

"What did you say to me earlier?" The raven haired male tugged his arm and he cried out. "Oh, that's right, 'go suck an ice cube and get over it.'" He pushed away and they rolled apart, both panting though they had done little to exhaust themselves. "Ugh, seriously, we can't just get a cheap air condition system or something?"

"It's called a fan, go buy one."

Toothless groaned. "But that costs money."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "So do you most things." Toothless continued to mutter and whine. "I'm going to go take a shower, try not to melt well I'm gone." With a grunt he stood and stumbled through the small apartment, finding his way to the bathroom.

It was pretty nice for such an apartment. One toilet, one shower, one sink. There wasn't much to it besides the mirror cabinet above the sink that was filled with shaving supplies and the occasional pain killers. Hiccup stripped down and took off his prosthetic. His stool was next to the shower and he put it directly above the drain so he could sit. After settling himself down on it, he turned on the water. The good (and the bad) thing about the water in the apartment was that for some reason the only setting that seemed to work was the freezing cold one. So he sat there, letting the rush of cold liquid run over his skin, washing away the sweat.

Once he was done, he dried off and got his foot back on, slipped on his boxers once again and put his stool outside the shower. He crept out into the hallway and heard the sounds of the television. Some sort of cop show he gathered from the gunshot sounds. It was a lot nicer to move around and not be covered in sweat. He went into their room and grabbed his phone, noticing it was blinking showing him he had a message. Going to voicemail, he waited.

"Hey it's Jack, well obviously it's me. You have my number." A laugh. "But I was just calling to see if you were going to make it to the concert this weekend, you know, I did send you passes. I was also hoping we could, you know, meet up and stuff. You know, just to talk." There was a long pause. "So, call me back."

Hiccup was surprised there wasn't a 'you know' at the end of his message. But that was something he had gotten used to. When Jack got nervous, his speaking skills took a turn for the worst apparently_. _

It wasn't like Hiccup was staying up all night just to talk to him. There was school and work he had to rest for and Jack understood. They were pretty much like pen pals over the road. He dialed him back and climbed onto his bed, lying down on the cool sheets. There were two rings and he picked up. "Your messages are getting worse and worse I swear."

"So you listened to that?" Jack's voice was as irresistible as usual, of course, Hiccup found it plenty resistible which made Jack try harder to seduce him over the phone. "Uh, so are you coming? You did get my passes right? They should have been delivered." Someone was screaming the background.

"Yes, I got them. But-" Jack made a noise of annoyance "-I don't think I'm going to go."

He was obviously disappointed and didn't hide it from his voice. "What do you mean you're not going to go?" Hiccup sighed. "No seriously, like, do you not want to talk to me anymore or what?"

"Jack, your music isn't my kind of music. I'm sorry. Who knows, maybe I'll go for a few hours and try and catch you." Hiccup hated to give him hope, but if he didn't Jack would complain about it the next twenty conversations they would have. "So don't get all childish."

"So," he said slowly, "you _are_ coming, at least for a little bit?"

The freckled male snorted. "Yes, maybe, okay? Now calm down." He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "So how is everything?"

"Hot, but we're getting settled in our hotel rooms. Everyone is just sort of tired today, we just got in and what not. I'm just glad North made sure that there aren't going to be photographers this weekend." He gave a low laugh. The kind of laugh that made Hiccup feel like there was a pool of butterflies right at the bottom of his stomach. "I want to see you," he finally said. "I might be able to snag a rental car again. I'm assuming you saw my interview. Did I look good?"

"Yes, and you looked sweaty and disheveled. And didn't you get caught last time and had to clean up after a performance as punishment?" They both snickered at the memory. Once Jack had finished cleaning, he called Hiccup and fell asleep within five minutes of talking. "I don't think it's a good idea, not to mention Toothless is here and doesn't want to be left outside in this weather. It also doesn't help that because it's so hot he complains about every little thing. He won't even let me live down last time." _Every single day I need to be reminded apparently._

Jack grunted in frustration. "Then how about we meet up somewhere. Like the park. I've never been around this town before and would need a tour guide. A very sexy tour guide at that."

"Seriously? Are you a child?"

"Yes." He actually sounded like an excited child.

Hiccup checked the time; it was already late in the evening. He had nothing else to do since it was summer and he didn't have to work till ten the next day. _I suppose it couldn't hurt to humor him for a while._ So he sat up, cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he rummaged through his dresser to find some shorts. "Alright, where is your hotel?" Jack read off the address. "Oh, I know where that is, I'll be there within a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll be outside." You could hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't draw attention to yourself," he begged. "I'd rather not have to deal with your fans. And what if we get caught together; won't that ruin your lady killer image?"

"I'll go in disguise, don't worry Hic."

He pulled on a pair of shorts. "How can I _not_ worry, it's you?"

"That's the fun of it." Hiccup scoffed. "So I'll be waiting. Don't be late." He hung up without another word, leaving Hiccup to look at his phone while holding up his shorts with one hand. _Well alright then._ Shaking his head, he finally buttoned them up and hunted through his dresser for a shirt.

He was about to leave, going past the living room where Toothless was still half-dead on the couch. "Hey," he called. Toothless made a stirring motion. "I'm going out, try not to die okay. I really don't want to deal with a dead body rotting in this heat."

"Have fun with Jack," he yawned.

Hiccup pursed his lips for a moment. "I never said-"

Toothless sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "You didn't have to."

* * *

Hiccup had met up with Jack by the hotel as promised. Thankfully the singer was wearing a normal outfit consisting of some cargo shorts and a skin hugging t-shirt, a hat over his white hair. Hiccup was much of the same (opting out on the hat), only a tank since he found it too hot for an actual shirt. They traveled around the small town, looking at some shops and eating ice cream quickly before it melted.

By the time the sun was setting they made their way slowly to the park, cracking jokes and just acting like two guys. To Hiccup it felt like they had never had that emotional encounter a few months back. It just felt like they were pals. Jack scouted around the park since it was fairly empty, finding a place for them to lie down. It was a small hill, facing the sunset and just under a tree towards the back of the park where mainly the elderly fed pigeons. It was empty aside from the two guys. Hiccup stood above him as he got comfortable in the grass, patting the spot next to him. "Are we in grade school or something?"

"Shush, come here and just enjoy the sunset you little shit. I haven't seen you in months, at least let me have this." Jack grinned as Hiccup sat down with a sigh. "I like this. Just walking around and doing stuff like this. I forgot how the simple things can be the most fun."

"Frankly, getting kicked out of a book store because you just _had_ to read the pornography out loud is not something I would call fun." _Although I had to say the store manager's face was priceless_. Hiccup leaned back against the tree and felt something touch his hand. Thinking it was a leaf, he tried to shake it off, but it enclosed around his fingers and he realized it was Jack's hand. _Oh… well then._ "Uh, can I help you with something?"

Jack looked up at him innocently. "What? It's just holding hands. Does this embarrass you more than having sex?"

Hiccup gave him a sarcastic look. "Please, as if hand holding is so taboo." The white haired male sat up and leaned over Hiccup's curled legs to kiss him softly. _Gods I missed this._ He quickly corrected himself. _But it's not like he probably had a bunch of groupies to do this for him well he was away._ The sun was practically gone, just a sliver of orange over the horizon and the darkening sky was looming over them. When Jack pulled away, Hiccup was dizzy. His negative thoughts gone. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

A peck of the lips. "Just that I missed you." Jack was pushing him up against the tree, managing to maneuver between his legs, hands trailing their way up to the edge of his shorts. "Did you miss me?" Fingers slipped under the hem, finding heated skin.

"Not particularly," he lied. _Don't touch me like this._ Jack's lips moved across his skin like a paint brush, creating a picture with the blush they left behind. "Jack we're in public, quit it," he finally sighed. _If you do this I won't stop._ Ignoring him, the older male continued to bite down gently on that exposed collar bone that had been beckoning him all evening. He couldn't keep his eyes off it, wanting to taste the beads of sweat that had collected on it. Tracing those freckles with his tongue to see what pattern he could make. "Jack come on, stop." His arms sat useless at his sides, too exhausted from the heat to fight him completely.

Jack moved to look him in the eye, missing the beautiful green they were. "Don't worry; no one is going to come at this time, right? Plus no one will see us in this light," he coaxed gently. With one hand he danced his fingers over the slight bulge in Hiccup's shorts which he was deeply embarrassed about. "Hic, just trust me, okay?"

All rational thoughts seem to fly away at that moment, his throat constricting as he felt Jack tug at his pant zipper. His hands wouldn't move and his stomach was churning with excitement. "J-Jack," was all he could whisper. It was pleading for all the wrong reasons. Yes he _wanted_ him. Yes he desperately _wanted_ to be touched. _But we're in public_, he argued with himself. _Someone could come marching through and-_ another glide of fingers over his growing erection and once again, his mind was lost in a dull haze. _Oh Gods just do it already!_

Chuckling, Jack had one finger snag the edge of his boxers, tugging gently. "Hic, you really want to?" Even if Hiccup would have said no, he probably would have gone ahead anyways. So giving into his animalistic instincts, the brunette nodded reluctantly. "I'll be careful, just watch out for anyone, can you do that?" With reassurance from a half-conscious nod, he went ahead, sliding Hiccup's boxers down enough to reveal his semi-hard member. "So you did miss me," he laughed gently.

"S-Shut up," Hiccup snapped halfheartedly, flushing. Jack smiled and kissed him before going down, tongue moving with more expertise than Hiccup _ever_ thought one person could have. It wasn't long before he was fully hard, shaking and waiting for more. The older male found it funny to tease because he only took the head of his cock into his mouth, tongue lapping against it. "O-Oh-" Hiccup covered his mouth, clenching his eyes shut._ Nothing compares to this. _

Jack moved away, kissing Hiccup roughly. "Keep your eyes open, remember?" There was a mumbled response and he opened his eyes slowly, cheeks turning red. "That's it." The singer went down once again, this time taking his whole erection into his mouth. It was a welcoming feeling of having Hiccup twitch and rub against his tongue. He began to bob his head, never quite pulling away completely. Every time he moved down, Hiccup would bite down on his knuckles, straining to hold back all the elicit moans he was making.

The freckled teen was trying to keep his breathing calm, fingers sliding off Jack's hat and tugging at his roots. Oh _Gods_ did it feel amazing. His stomach was a pit of fire and Jack was only fueling it, his tongue lapping against the underside of his member, licking away the pre-cum that was leaking out. Without meaning to, Hiccup bucked his hips when Jack took him in again, letting out one of the biggest moans he could muster. Biting down on his lip, he loosened his grip on the singer's hair, their lustful eyes meeting. "I'm sorry," he stuttered out. _I can't get too into this. He'll think I'm actually be desperate. Not that I already look desperate enough._

Smiling, Jack kissed his trembling cock. "Its fine Hic, go ahead." He started the process again and though Hiccup tried to hold himself back, he couldn't help but thrust his hips in rhythm with him.

Only a few seconds after that did Hiccup start trying to push him away, chest heaving with adrenaline. "J-Jack stop I'm going to-" He made a small noise in the back of his throat when the white haired male didn't relent. "I'm serious I can't-" His words fluttered away into a deep moan, fingers curling in Jack's hair as he came. With his head thrown back, he shuddered, face heating as Jack pulled away wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Shit, I'm so sorry," he muttered. _This is horrible._

Jack kissed his jaw, right where he had a small scar and laughed under his breath. "No need to apologize. I'm all good." Hiccup tried to protest but he quickly stopped him with a kiss, raising an eyebrow. "Trust me, it's no problem," he murmured, "you taste amazing anyways." Hiccup made a face and hurried to button his pants back up. "I think we should probably head back, don't you?"

"But what about you?" The college student tilted his head and Jack fought the urge to pounce. "Aren't you, uh, _excited_?"

In the dimly lit park, Jack looked like a ghost as he stood. "No, I'm fine; I'll get to it later. I need to get back anyways since North is probably going to kill me for sneaking out." Stooping down, he grabbed his hat and fit it onto his head once more. He helped Hiccup stand and held onto his hand a little longer than needed. When he moved away, Hiccup caught his fingers in silence and they continued together. "Thanks for taking me out today, it means a lot since I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah well thanks for uhm, well…" _Thanks for the blowjob Jack, can't wait to see you next time. _Hiccup trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, anyways," he started, "did you send your sister another pass for the concert?" He needed to change the subject, his chest still tight from their escapades of only a few minutes before.

Jack shook his head slowly. "No, I gave up on that. If she doesn't want to talk to me then I suppose I shouldn't pressure her, should I?"

"But shouldn't you two at least talk?" Looking at him closely, Hiccup flattened his lips. _He was really set on it before._

"I'm not going to bother her anymore since she hasn't contacted me at all." The singer looked angry and suddenly the mood they had created was gone. Knowing it would probably be better to drop the subject; Hiccup just coughed and felt Jack's fingers tighten around his. "But you're coming, right?"

"It's possible but don't get your hopes up too high."

Jack casted those fascinating blue eyes on him and he was awestruck. "You can't even make it for me? I thought we were…" His voice lowered.

Hiccup looked away, unsure what to say. _We were what? Lovers? Sex friends?_ They eventually made it to the hotel and their hands fell apart. And though it was extremely hot outside, Hiccup felt cold. "So I'll see you later."

"Promise?" Jack smiled, white teeth flashing in the dark.

Even if they were just sex friends, the sudden jolt in Hiccup's stomach nearly knocked him to the curb. "Yeah, promise," he mumbled. Jack made a show of looking around them and kissed Hiccup before running off to the entrance, throwing a hand up in the air in a goodbye. The brunette teen threw up his own hand shyly, turning away and walking back home.

* * *

It's not hard to find information on people through the internet. All Hiccup had to do was search for Emma Overland (Overland being Jack's real last name) and he could easily filter through the results. He had nothing to do since he had worked the day before (skipping out on Jack) and was free for the whole day. Pushing his time though since the concert was only a day away and Jack was beginning to call him out on his flimsy excuses.

After a good half hour of sitting in his room, he finally came up with a hit, about a girl named Emma Overland who had won second place in an art competition for a college. He clicked on the image available and it _had_ to be her.

She had a small dash of freckles across her face and the same brown hair Jack would normally have. Her eyes were a soft chestnut and she looked like the spitting image of her brother. Looking at the college she went to, he was surprise to find it was actually nearby. _This is too good to be true._

Toothless came up from behind, trying to peer over his shoulder. "What are you up to?" He asked when Hiccup slammed his laptop shut. "Looking at porn or pictures of Jack?" His roommate did not look amused and he just threw up his hands in defense. "I'm just wondering since you've been looking at the screen as if you're solving a murder mystery."

"I'm just looking for someone to sell my pass to," he said easily. It wasn't a complete lie; he just needed an excuse so his plan would actually work. He had come up with the idea after he had talked with Jack about Emma. The sadness in his eyes kept digging into Hiccup's heart and he figured he should at least do something to help the singer out. _Not that it's for anything romantic. No, of course not. Just helping out a friend._ So he thought he would contact Emma and ask her kindly to at least show up for once. He didn't think she'd be close enough to drive to.

Toothless shook his head. "Jack isn't going to like that," he warned.

"Well Jack isn't going to know, is he?" Hiccup shrugged, taking a moment to blow his bangs from his face. It was another scorching day and they were once again down to their underwear. He had already taken two showers to cool down but the heat was just relentless. "Besides, with the money maybe we get some sort of fan or something." Toothless seemed to brighten at this and he laughed. "You know, you could sell your pass as well."

"Not a chance," the darker boy scoffed. "When you get a free VIP pass from Jack Frost himself, you do _not_ sell that." He stopped and pointed at his roommate. "Unless you're his boyfriend because then you should since you won't get in trouble." He got a very dark look. "Well, okay, maybe you'll get into a little trouble."

"Jack will just have to understand. One of us is going to die from heatstroke and I am just preventing the inevitable. I'm a hero." _Plus if everything works out, he'll sure to be happy. Of course, that's just how good of a friend I am._ The freckled teen shifted his legs, jostling his computer. He was waiting for Toothless to leave so he could figure out how to contact her without seeming like a stalker. "Did you need something from in here?" He asked slowly.

Toothless shrugged, going to his guitar. He picked it up and strapped it over his shoulder, strumming. It never really bothered Hiccup when Toothless played; it was when he _sang_ that they had a problem. The guy had an awesome sense of rhythm and beat when he strummed. But when it came to singing, he had no pitch or control over it. Since Hiccup had connections to Jack, Toothless would often ask for advice on his musical ways and Jack would explain whatever he could.

"Are you going to stay in here?" Hiccup turned so his back was pressed against the wall and he could open his laptop without having to worry about him seeing.

"I think I'll practice, I haven't in a while." He climbed on his own bed and started tuning his guitar. After a while he began to play a song and Hiccup recognized it as Jack's song. Flushing he continued his search, managing to gather her cell phone number from her personal website. It was for work or anyone who needed an artist, but Hiccup was going to be calling her for a different reason. Scribbling it down on a piece of paper, he stood and went out of the room. "Hey come on!" Toothless shouted. "I'm not that bad!"

Hiccup poked his head through the door. "I'm making a phone call, I'll be outside." Toothless waggled his eyebrows. "It's not Jack idiot, it's for work." He didn't wait to hear his response and went outside where the air was like syrup. Sitting down on the apartment steps, he put in Emma's number and called, scratching his nails against the cement lightly. _I hope this works._

"Hello this is Emma Overland," she said brightly.

"Uh, hello," he stuttered. _What am I supposed to say?_ "I-You don't know me but, uhm, I know your brother."

There was an immediate change in her voice. "Did he tell you to contact me? I can't believe this," she muttered. "Please tell him that I am not going to speak to him-"

"No, wait hear me out. He doesn't know I'm talking to you." He stretched his legs out in front of him and played with his prosthetic. "I'm his-" _Crap think of something _"-friend and he's really bent on you coming to see his show. I understand there's something going on between you two and I really think this would actually help."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe it's anyone else's business about our relationship. Now if you'll excuse me I need to have this line clear for real clients." She was about to hang up but Hiccup gave a shout.

"Please, look, I'll do anything to get you to listen. How about around three today we can meet up at Starbucks in town. I actually live in Berk and I know you're nearby. So please, if you're willing to just listen for a few hours, that'd be great."

Emma must have heard the begging in his voice because she sighed softly. "Alright fine, but you only get an hour to explain yourself."

"Yes, no thank you! I promise I'll be there. My names Hiccup by the way."

"Well Hiccup, you better be convincing." She hung up and he just looked out over the parking lot. He stood and went back inside; going to take another shower so he would look as presentable as possible. It would take everything he had to get her to understand. He just hoped he could do it in an hour. At least Starbucks had air conditioning.

* * *

Starbucks did _not_ have air conditioning. At least where Hiccup was seated anyways. All the tables inside were taken so he was forced to find a spot outside under one of the umbrellas that did little to shade him. His drink was already half gone and melted by the time Emma actually showed up.

She looked different than her picture online. Her brown hair was tied back into a pony tail and her bangs fell over her left eye. In a tank and shorts, she was also sweating pretty badly when she took her seat, just getting back from ordering an iced coffee. She took a sip and flipped her hair from her shoulder, looking at Hiccup closely. "_You're_ a friend of Jack's?"

"More or less," he said. _Alright, let's get the Hiccup charm going and see if she'll buy it._

Emma frowned. "I've gotten many calls before from _friends_ of Jack's. All they wanted to do was get to Jack through me." She tapped her nails against the table and Hiccup noticed they were covered with paint. "So why are you any different from them?"

"Because I know Jack," he blurted. _Okay let's try the non-crazy approach this time._ Coughing, he tried again. "I-I've heard what happened when you were younger and how your parents died." Her lips flattened and she leaned back. _Strike one._ "Ice fishing accident. Right?" Now she stared at him, mouth opening just slightly. _Strike two._ "I know how you feel. I lost my mom in a car accident." Her eyes flicked down to his prosthetic and he gave a short laugh. _Strike three._ "And my leg as well."

"So what if you know that," she whispered. "Anyone could look it up online or search for it if they really wanted to." He could tell the way she was looking at him that she was slowly brining down her walls. But there was still the rubble he had to get through in order for her to trust him.

_She's really stubborn, just like her brother. I should have seen this coming then._ Hiccup clasped both hands around his drink, condensation dripping over his fingers and knuckles. "I'm only asking that you believe me," he said. _Screw it, just abort the charm and go with the truth._ "Label me a crazy stalker or just someone he hired to find you, but Jack really wants you to come to the concert so he can tell you he doesn't blame you for anything. He never has." Emma stayed quiet and dug through his pocket, pulling out his VIP pass. "He gave me this but I want to give it to you. I'm serious when I say he loves you no matter what."

Emma looked at it and then back at him. "Why would you go through all this if you're just a friend of Jack's? What could you possibly gain from getting me to go to him? Is he paying you?" She wasn't being rude; in fact her voice was soft when she spoke.

He shook his head slowly. "No, but…" _I'm not going to say he's special. He's just there. I don't know how to explain how he makes me feel._ "I've gotten to know him and it's just something that has always bothered him-not being able to talk to you-and I just thought I could help. As a friend of course," he added a little too quickly. _Of course as a friend. Nothing more than that it seems. Maybe sometimes a sex buddy? Who knows!_

"So you're really giving away a VIP pass to one of the biggest concerts in Berk to me, so I can go talk to my brother?" There was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"It was either that or sell it for an air conditioner," he laughed.

She did as well. "I never thought I would agree to this. You've convinced me Hiccup." She looked at her phone. "And it hasn't even been an hour. I applaud you." They became quiet and she played with her straw. "So, do you really mean all that? That he doesn't blame me for it?" She asked.

"You're all he ever talks about," Hiccup assured. _But then again his voice changes when he does and it just makes him happy. So why not let the idiot babble on?_ "He really does want to talk to you and make sure things are set straight. So please, at least go and see him sing."

Emma nodded and glanced at him. "Hey, since you seem to be close with him, I've been wondering who that song is about. The new that's always playing. I can't figure it out."

Hiccup flushed and looked away. _Shit. Code red. Code red._ "I don't really know. He's pretty secretive about that song. Always going on about them though." He tried to laugh but it was weak and he just bit down on his straw, blowing bubbles into his drink. _Did that make me sound a little narcissistic? Maybe she won't notice._

"Oh, well, it sounds like he really loves them," she said.

He almost choked. "Excuse me? How can you tell?" _Loves them?!_

She shrugged. "Whenever a new song comes out from my brother it's usually fast paced and all about sex. This one is slower and he takes the time to sing out each note softly, like he's always singing to them. I don't know," she waved her hand; "it was just something that I thought you would know."

"So you listen to his songs? I thought you didn't want to talk to him though?"

"Just because I don't want to talk to him doesn't mean I'm heartless. I still read news feed about him and listen to his songs. I thought if I couldn't get close to him because he hated me, I would get close to his music." Emma flushed slightly and sighed. "Well I suppose now that will all change."

"Thank you for going though, really, Jack will be happy. Just tell him I sent you and maybe he won't hurt me for ditching." He finished off his drink, rolling the cup between his palms.

Emma stood, checking her phone once more. "Well thank _you_ Hiccup, I'm actually glad that I got to talk to you. I need to get back to my dorm and work on a painting for one of my summer classes. Thank you once again." She grabbed the pass and slipped in into her pocket. A sign his plan had worked. They shook hands and before she was about to leave, she turned to him. "You're a good friend to Jack," she pointed out.

Hiccup stood slowly, disappointment just barely slipping into his voice but he smiled anyways. "Yeah, a good friend indeed."

* * *

Jack had called Hiccup about twenty times within the first hour of the entire benefit starting. He was constantly pacing around, glaring down at his phone as if it was to blame. At one point he chucked into a chair and crossed his arms, trying to remain calm. They were about to go on stage in forty minutes and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the freckled male at all and it was beginning to bother him.

He was back stage already dress, well… what you could call dressed anyways. Going shirtless for less heat and, if Hiccup ever decided to show up, a tantalizing treat for his emerald eyes. He was wearing white jeans with more chains on it that needed, his white hair managed to stay perfect even in the humidity.

Tooth came up and rubbed his arm gently. "Jack calm down, I'm sure Hiccup will get here as soon as he can. You know how guys are, they say they'll be here on time and they come an hour late." She wasn't hinting at her boyfriend at _all_. Jack just shrugged and kept his mouth shut. "Don't worry, I'll bet anything that when we get out there, he'll be front and center with Toothless cheering your name."

"He doesn't cheer," Jack managed to laugh. "Thanks Tooth. I just really wanted him to see me perform our song." So the singer had been calling it _their_ song since he first wrote it, he never told Hiccup though. "Do you think he's going to pretend that he doesn't love it?"

She grinned, flicking her rainbow hair out of her face. "Don't I know it?" Bunnymund came from behind and wrapped muscular arms around her waist, lifting her up and swinging her around. "Bunnymund," she shrieked with joy, "put me down!"

"What are you two going on about?" He grunted as he dropped her to her feet. She nimbly kicked him the shin for payback and he just looked at her. "Are you still worrying over freckles?" He swiped his large hand through the air carelessly. "Get your mind clear and stop thinking about the boy. I'd rather not have you singing love ballads the entire night because of him."

Jack stuck his tongue out playfully. "Don't be jealous."

"How can I be?" Bunnymund bent down to nuzzle Tooth's cheek. She swatted at him but didn't seem to want him to stop. He was a tough man sure; beat up a few guys back in the day and for all Jack knew killed someone. But when it came to Tooth he could be as sweet as sugar and just as sickening.

North came marching through, Sandy trailing behind quietly due to a cold he was getting over. Their manager was a very tall man with dark hair and shocking blue eyes. He could be the happiest man around and snap into a hardcore manager when needed. Overall he was a great guy. The large man put his hands on his hips and looked down at his band, nodding to himself. "Are you all ready to give the best performance of your lives?!" He asked loudly, forcing them to all smile. There was a collective yes and he laughed. "Good! I want over a hundred percent out there!"

Well he continued to give his pep talk Jack went over to his phone again. Apologizing for being so rough he unlocked it and held his breath.

Nothing.

Throwing it harder than before he growled with frustration. He had sent Hiccup and Toothless passes! He had made sure they were delivered! He asked Hiccup if he were coming! Why wasn't he there then? He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. Hiccup would show up because Hiccup wasn't an asshole. Hiccup would be right there next to Toothless looking like he wants to murder someone. They would meet afterwards and have a good night. It would all work out as long as he focused.

Going back to the group he was getting pumped up. Hiccup was going to love his music by the time they stepped off stage. Throwing a fist in the air he grabbed Bunnymund and Tooth by the neck, laughing. "Get ready Berk because here we come!"

* * *

"I am done! That's it! I give up!" Jack shouted as he stomped backstage, sweating and more than angry. Throughout the entire performance he was searching for Hiccup in the crowd. When he finally found Toothless there was a disappointing shock running through his system when he didn't see a head of shaggy brunette hair next to him. So he went on singing though he might have sounded like he wanted to throttle something or someone.

He was still fuming when Toothless made it back stage, giving Jack an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about Hiccup, I thought he was going to meet me up here but he won't pick up his phone." He wiped his forehead. "He said he was coming, seriously he did."

"Yeah well he's a liar," Jack snapped. "I can't believe this shit. I send him a pass and he says he's going to come and doesn't even show up. Who the hell does that?" He threw his arms in the air and almost smacked Bunnymund in the face. "I'll tell you who does that, liars! Liars do that!"

"Jack calm your horses." He shook his head and went over to Tooth who was drinking water in huge gulps. Toothless, deciding it would be safer with them, slunk off when Jack was busy glaring at his phone.

While he was mashing buttons and wondering if Hiccup had left a secret message, there was a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and practically snarling. "What?!"

"J-Jack?"

Brown hair and freckles. But it wasn't Hiccup. Jack almost fell back from the shock of seeing Emma right in front of him. He gasped and looked around wildly before staring at her once more. "Emma… y-you're really here? You're at my-my concert?" His hand reached out and touched hair gently, pushing it away from her face so he could see her more clearly. "How in the world…" All those years he had pleaded for her to come. Those nights he spent laying awake because he was worried about her. She was finally in front of him, same chocolate eyes and warm smile he remembered from childhood.

"You're friend gave me his pass because he said you really wanted to see me," she explained softly. "He begged me to come so I could talk to you." She lifted the pass around her neck to prove it. "He said his name was Hiccup, he seemed like a really good friend."

Now it all made sense. He wasn't there because he had given Emma his pass in a sacrifice. "I can't believe he did that," he muttered. "Crap and here I was thinking he left me." With a quick laugh he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly. At first she was stiff under his touch but eventually hugged back, hiccups shaking her body. "Hey don't cry," he said. "Come on. It's alright. Em, I promise it's alright."

"I'm so sorry Jack," she cried. "I _did_ want to talk to you but I was so scared. All those years with Mom and Dad gone and you had to watch over me. All those foster homes." She wiped her eyes desperately. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."

"Hey, hey, don't say stuff like that Emma." He pushed her away so he could look at her. "What happened to Mom and Dad wasn't your fault. The ice was just too thin and there was nothing we could do about it." He wiped her eyes with his thumb. "And all those years were bearable because _you_ were by my side. I was devastated when you left for college, I thought you hated me."

Emma shook her head, managing to calm down slightly. "I could never hate you."

Jack smiled. "And I could never hate you." He kissed her forehead. "So let's stop this whole thing and just talk, right now okay?" She nodded and scrubbed her face with her palms, trying to clear her eyes of tears. "Come on, let's go to somewhere private and catch up." He took her hand and led her to one of the back rooms. Every few steps he would look back at her to make sure she was still there. It still felt like a dream that she was with him at that moment.

And he had one person to thank.

* * *

The night was sticky and warm, too warm for Hiccup. Toothless had called and left a message saying he probably wouldn't be home till the next day. So Hiccup did the most logical thing he could think of. Stripped down his boxers with a tub of ice cream, he laid himself out on the couch to watch movies that happened to be on. His phone kept ringing so he eventually just shut it off, knowing if his plan was going to work, he couldn't contact Jack at all.

By midnight, he had fallen asleep to Toy Story and the spoon in his hand fell to his chest, leaving a trail of ice cream on him and the couch. There was banging on the door and he managed to get up, spoon clattering to the floor. He stumbled around for a moment before realizing the only way to stop the banging was to answer the door. With a grim look he finally made his way over, swinging it open while shouted for them to stop. "It's like," he paused, "really late, what's going on?" _If you're going to rob me at least do it quietly!_

Jack lunged, grabbing his face and kissing him roughly. Hiccup was sputtering, trying to grasp the situation as Jack's hands seemed to be all over his body at once. "W-What are you doing?" He finally managed to get away, going to stand behind the couch for protection. "Jack what's going on?" _Is he here to kill me because I didn't show up? Shit. I'll die in my boxers. _

The taller male looked him straight in the eyes and said as clear as day: "I think I might like you more than I thought."

"I'm sorry, what?" Hiccup shook his head, not understanding anything since he had just woken up. "Jack, it's too late for this. Shouldn't you be at the concert?" _Oh… right. The concert._ "I-Is that why you're here?" He asked cautiously. "I thought you would be talking with Emma all night."

"She had to go home and work on a commission." Jack, not wanting to waste any time, actually climbed over the couch to take the freckled boy in his arms. "Thank you for what you did. I got to talk with her and we laughed and it was-" He broke off into a sigh, kissing Hiccup once more. "I can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing really," he said simply.

"No, it was everything and that's why," he lowered his voice, "I'm going to give you everything tonight." Biting down gently on Hiccup's ear, he cupped his ass and squeezed enough to have him move closer. "Hiccup, you are so brilliant it's not even funny."

He simply leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. "I wasn't trying to be funny. I was trying to help you stupid." Jack chuckled and he felt his hands skim the top of his boxers, pulling at the elastic. "What are you doing?" Now the fingers tugged, revealing some pale, freckled skin.

"Please," Jack whined.

"All you want to do is have sex?" Hiccup had to admit he was slightly annoyed by this. _Of course, why did I think he was coming here for anything else?_

Jack made a face and looked at him. "I just don't want sex. I want to be with you. I haven't seen you in months and I've been holding myself back for the perfect moment. Yes I want sex but that's not all I want. I want you Hiccup. I want _you_."

The college student opened his mouth, no words coming out. _Was this what I was waiting for? For him to admit it too?_ Jack was about to completely pull off his boxers, so he did it for him. _There's no turning back now I guess._ He stepped out of them and kicked them away, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck. "Hurry up already, I can't wait any longer," he murmured against his lips.

The singer didn't need to be told twice. He was dragging Hiccup to the bedroom while shedding off his clothes. It was an awkward sort of walk between the two but by the time they made it to the bedroom, both of them were completely naked, their lips locked. Jack grabbed whatever he could of Hiccup, caressing his skin and kissing his shoulders as he took off his prosthetic. "Hiccup?" He watched the brunette kneel down and kiss his thighs and hips.

Without any sort of warning, he had taken Jack's cock into his mouth, sucking softly. Jack's knees almost buckled as grabbed fistfuls of Hiccup's hair, groaning loudly. He had masturbated to all different thoughts of Hiccup doing these sorts of things, but fiction was never as satisfying as reality. Hiccup's tongue worked the underside slowly, teeth grazing the sensitive skin every once in a while, causing the white haired male to shudder.

Hiccup grabbed his own erection and started pumping his fist slowly, trying to stay in rhythm with his mouth. His heart was practically pounding out of his chest as he swallowed pre-cum, the bitter taste taking over his senses. Jack grabbed his shoulders and moved him away, their eyes meeting for a moment. "No, let's do it together," he said. Hiccup stood, letting Jack carry him to the bed that was all of two feet away from them. Straddling the smaller male, he kissed and licked his stomach until he came across the ice cream he had managed to spill on himself while he slept. Jack willingly lapped it away, finding the time to bite down gently on his exposed and lovely nipples.

Hiccup jerked his hips upwards, clawing at Jack's shoulders. "Jack," he moaned helplessly. Jack ran his fingers along his inner thighs, drawing long sighs and mewls of lust. They lowered and he entered one finger into him, watching Hiccup's eyes widen and his pink luscious mouth open in shock. "J-Jack!" But the singer was already kissing those precious lips, silencing his discomfort as he added another finger, scissoring.

"Just let go Hic, it's alright." A third finger did the trick and Hiccup's head rolled back along with his eyes. Oh did Jack have a beautiful view of that slim neck straining in ecstasy. He could see every little twitch of his adam's apple or the small beads of sweat dripping down to collect at his collar bone. "Damn," he muttered, pulling out his fingers.

The freckled boy missed the feeling, his body wanting more than just fingers. He looked at Jack and breathed slowly, feeling their erections bump and slide against each other. "Are you going to get," he panted, "protection?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and remembered his pants were all the way in the living room. He didn't want to waste anymore time. Hiccup was laid out underneath him, perfectly warm and waiting. "Do we really need it?" He asked quietly, fingers dancing over a freckled chest and stomach. "I truthfully don't want to leave you right now." Kissing his neck and shoulders, he hoped he would understand.

"Dresser," he stuttered.

"I'm sorry?" Jack sat up.

"There are some in my dresser, top right drawer." He pointed in the-somewhat-correct direction and Jack sighed, but did go get them. He tore one open and Hiccup helped rolled it on, though what he did more of was excite Jack by kissing his cock with every roll. It was agonizing to just stand there wait till he was covered, so once he was done, he shoved Hiccup back onto the bed and kissed him hard.

"I'm going," he whispered. Hiccup held his breath and tried to relax, but it was hard when Jack was pressing into his entrance. Finally stretching enough, Jack filled him. Heat, discomfort, and pleasure all melded together inside of him as Jack moved slowly at first. "Is this okay?" He asked, kissing Hiccup's forehead as many unforgivable sounds passed through his lips.

Was it okay? Was it _okay_?! It was more than okay! The feeling Hiccup was writhing in was better than their first time! Oh _Gods_ did his heart stop as Jack pulled out and slowly, oh so teasingly slowly, thrust back in. Biting down on Jack's collar bone, he groaned, arms folding themselves around his neck. Jack was achingly moving as if Hiccup would fall apart at the seams. And it felt like it as well, his toes curling when Jack pushed in all the way. He mumbled something into his neck.

"What was that?" Jack was out of breath, but he could have kept going forever. When Hiccup clenched around him it was like heaven. The way he clung to his shoulders and moaned into his skin was just physically torturous. He made sure to hold onto Hiccup, cradling him as he moved in and out. "I couldn't hear you Hic, what'd you say?"

_Oh for the love of-_ "Faster," he said. All the teasing and slow movements were driving him crazy. He wanted to feel Jack until his body ached with pain instead of pleasure. He wanted bite marks and bruises to cover his skin like his own freckles. If Jack wasn't going to move any faster, they were going to have a problem.

Jack kissed him, biting down on his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you again. What was that?" He asked deviously.

"You heard me Frost, I'm not repeating," he bit out.

"Well then…" He pulled almost completely out, thrusting hard into Hiccup so that he actually screamed. "As you wish." That was where it took off. Jack was quick and found his sweet spot without even trying. He had pushed in at just the right angle and Hiccup shivered under him, shouting his name. His muscles clenched every time Jack hit that exact spot, making the singer moan out in pleasure. With one free hand, Jack grabbed Hiccup's cock, pumping vigorously.

And that was all Hiccup needed to be pushed over the edge. He scrambled to kiss Jack so his screams would be muffled, their lips meeting each other right as he shuddered and trembled, clenching tightly enough to help Jack as well. Hiccup came over his stomach and the older male's hand, out of breath and sweating. Jack pulled out, too tired to even try and clean himself up. He simply peeled off the condom and tossed it in the small garbage bin by the door. Curling around Hiccup, he kissed his neck, jaw, and finally his lips once more.

Hiccup rested his head against his chest, lulled into a half-awake half-asleep state. "When do you have to leave?" He asked through a yawn. Jack's arm snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. "North is going to be angry if you don't show up tomorrow." _You probably need to run off to some other concert and I'll be left here._

"Let him be angry, I'm going to stay here for a while longer this time." He pressed his lips to the top of Hiccup's head and could barely keep his eyes open. "I need to keep my boyfriend company somehow."

If Hiccup hadn't been in such an exhausted state, he would have been elated. Well, not elated per say, but happy enough. He wasn't a sex friend or just another lover. He was a certified boyfriend. Instead of celebrating he closed his eyes and fell asleep to Jack's soft snoring. A music within itself.

* * *

Unwanted sunlight filtered through the shades and Hiccup stirred, feeling something next to him. He sighed and pulled the covers over his head, thinking Toothless had just wandered into his bed by accident. It happened on a few rare occasions where Toothless was too tired to tell which way was right and which way was left. Hiccup usually let him sleep then kicked him out in the morning. _He probably came in after Jack left again. _So he pushed at what felt like a shoulder, trying to get space between them. After all, he was still naked. "Toothless, come on, get in your own bed."

"Well that's rude." Jack's voice finally registered and Hiccup peeked at him, almost in wonder. "You shouldn't call your boyfriend someone else's name, especially after what we just did."

_Boyfriend? Last night. Everything. He should have left like before though. He should have..._ There he was anyways. Tousled white hair, sapphire eyes, and that perfect smile, all right next to him. _I didn't think he would be here._ Hiccup sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist as he looked down at Jack. _I thought he would have left by now_. The singer wrapped his arms around his stomach and kissed his hips, biting gently. "Jack, don't you have to leave?" _Not that you have to…_

He shrugged, tracing freckles with his finger lazily. "I think we can do something before then, don't you? Last night you were quick enough." Hiccup flushed slightly and he chuckled. "So how about it? One more time before I have to go?"

"Not on your life!" Toothless shouted from across the room. Hiccup whipped his head around and there was his roommate, in his own bed covering his ears. "You two! Seriously! I can't sleep in without having to hear this crap!" He sat up and wrapped his blankets around his shoulder, green eyes glaring at them. "You people make me nauseous," he muttered as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Hiccup snorted and Jack sat up, kissing him on the lips firmly. "I see he's not a morning person," he said. "Well at least we got to meet last night. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have seen you." The sincerity in his voice made Hiccup bite his lip.

_This is strange. This feeling… but-I kind of like it. "_Yeah, well, you have to leave now and won't be back for another year probably." He shrugged and actually leaned into Jack's embrace. _This is going to be torture if this is what a relationship with him is going to be like._ Closing his eyes he sighed. "Do you guys ever stop touring or what?"

"Do you really want me around that much?" Jack asked, happiness leaking into his tone.

_Duh, did I not make that clear_? The college student tried to play it off. "Would be more entertaining, that's for sure." His heart was stuttering. _Much, much more entertaining._

Jack kissed him over and over again. "Well North said our tour would be ending soon and we can go on a break for close to three months before we're needed back in the studio." He grinned, rocking him back and forth. "And you know what that means," he sang, "I need inspiration!"

"Go look at some flowers or something then." Hiccup was trying to hold back his smile.

"I'd rather look at you," he mumbled into his cheek. Softly sucking on his neck, he shifted so he was on top of Hiccup, grinding against him. The green eyed boy sucked in a breath as he kissed his stomach. "How about I get some inspiration right now? You can sing with me."

Hiccup grit his teeth as the older male's lips found his inner thighs. "I don't sing duets, sorry," he said without thinking.

Jack must have taken it as a challenge because he smirked, moving back to Hiccup's lips. "Oh really now? Are you saying that I can't get you to participate?"

With a small smile, Hiccup grabbed Jack's face, lips hovering just over his. Their bodies were radiating heat and he lifted his hips to meet the singer's, both moaning in unison. His voice was low, barely audible due to their thundering hearts. But Jack heard it just fine, a grin breaking out over his features.

"Then make me _sing_ Frost."

* * *

**I apologize once again. **

**Kisses and unicorns**

**~Shi**


End file.
